More Than Meets the Eye
by Black-Sakura-44
Summary: This is what really happened during Harry's years at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

(A/N: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, just the idea for this story.)

More Than Meets the Eye

Black Sakura

Prologue:

It's said that in death, people often look back to the beginning.

I find that saying to be very true. Not in the whole overdramatized movie version _"My life flashed before my eyes,"_ but in the way that I reflected back on all the major moments of my life.

I'd never been afraid of death, only the fact that I most likely would be leaving behind people that I loved. To me, death is just a natural part of life that everyone must submit to. But for the first time in my entire life, I was afraid of death. If I died, it would be the equivalent of handing the world over to Voldemort.

I couldn't let that happen.

So here's how I planned to prevent that. Voldemort often shrouded the truth in darkness in order to play on people's fears and insecurities. I planned on shedding light on the truth, and I started first with the true happenings during Harry's years at Hogwarts.

* * *

(A/N: I know it's very short, but it is a prologue. The following chapters will most likely not be in chronological order, so if that's not your cup of tea than oh well. Please review and tell me what you think.)


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, just the idea for this story.)

More Than Meets the Eye

Black Sakura

Chapter 1:

I admit that it was very difficult for me to watch as Cedric put his name into the goblet. I had argued with him for hours about how dangerous it was and how people had died whilst competing. Of course Cedric just claimed I was overreacting.

Honestly, what did he expect me to do? Jump around shouting at the top of my lungs that my boyfriend could possibly be one of the champions selected for a tournament that could give glory, fame, and oh yeah – death! I don't think so.

In the end though, I finally gave in, though it's only because I knew the real reason why Cedric wanted a chance to compete in the tournament.

For some odd reason, Cedric has always felt that he had to prove to his father, Amos Diggory, the he was worthy of his father's adoration. He has been like this for as long as I've known him, which was since our diaper years. Yes, we haveknown each other that long, but that's beside the point. When Cedric was five, he was using his magic to redecorate his room just to prove that he could control his magic at such a young age. When Amos found out, he took Cedric out and bought him his very first broomstick and bragged about his to everyone and anyone for two whole weeks. Instead of seeing the broomstick as a reward, Cedric thought his father was trying to tell him to become good at Quidditch. Being at a very impressionable age, Cedric took the not intended message to hear and started practicing to be a Seeker whenever he could. Supposedly Seekers are the most important players in Quidditch and that's why he chose to learn how to become a seeker, but I personally think it was because deep down, Cedric is very lazy.

Practicing Quidditch quickly became Cedric's sole focus that in order for me to spend any time at all with him, I had to join his Quidditch frenzy. Though all that practicing did land me a position as one of the Chasers for our house, Hufflepuff. Cedric became the Seeker during our second year while I joined our third year.

When Cedric became Seeker during our second year, I could honestly say I wasn't surprised. Cedric just had this grace about him in pretty much everything he did, but especially in flying. Even when Harry Potter came during our third year, the only reason why Harry was better was because of raw talent. Anyways, I threw him a little party with just our close friends in attendance, but when I became a Chaser, the whole Common Room was filled with people partying. I honestly would've been fine with just a congrats from Ced, but he knew I liked parties and threw one anyhow. I think that's when I realized that Cedric meant more than as just my best friend.

Several cheers knocked me out of thoughts and I watched as Cedric walked back out of the age-line circle, into my arms.

For a while, I didn't speak as I held him close to me, but after a while, I whispered in his ear, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He answered right away, confident.

"'Course I'm sure."

I was disappointed, but I just squeezed him once before letting go and linking our fingers together.

As we were heading back to the Den, Ced stopped us for a moment and stared me straight in the eye.

'Celia, I know you think me entering into the tournament is dangerous and stupid, but if I do end up being chosen, you know I'd come back to. Always."

I just nodded knowing my voice would break with repressed sobs.

"So then, there is nothing to be worried about."

I shook my head. "I just have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen, and the tournament will be the cause of it."

This caught Cedric attention. "Do you think it's your worry talking, or an actual feeling?"

Ever since I was eight, I had the uncanny ability to predict things before they happened. If it is something small or not major, I usually can see all the detail, as in, how, where, when, who, what, or why. But for major events, I only get a feeling in my gut that hints at what might happen.

The first major incident was when Cedric wanted to try Wronski Feint and ended up almost killing himself. I'd been trying to convince Cedric not practice his flying that day because of this nauseous feeling I got every time I thought about broomsticks or saw them. Cedric ignored me and I reluctantly followed him to the field. Cedric ended up crashing head first into the ground. If I'd been ten seconds slower in finding Cedric's mum, Cedric would have died that day. Ever since then, Ced's always taken my "feelings" seriously.

For the first time though, I began to doubt myself. _Was I really "feeling" something, o r was I just overreacting_?

I sighed quietly and kissed Ced lightly before responding. "It's just my worry talking probably."

Cedric looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

I smiled at him, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"'Course I'm sure."

* * *

(A/N: So here's the next chapter! I have about the four chapters written out, so after that, updates will slow down significantly. Please review to let me know what you think of my story!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, just the idea for this story.)

More Than Meets the Eye

Black Sakura

Chapter 2:

It was killing him, and I didn't think he could last much longer.

"Draco please! Whatever you're doing just – just stop it! It's draining you and I don't know how much more you can take before you break," I pleaded to him.

This wasn't the time I'd begged him to stop or let me help him, but he'd just make up excuses or yell that it wasn't any of my business and to not get involved. Whatever it was that was causing him so much grief, it was destroying our relationship. I could barely keep us together now-a-days. There seemed to be a never-ending amount of arguments cropping up for _it_ to cause another rift in our relationship, and the worst part was that they were getting more frequent.

I didn't even know how much more of this _I_ could take of this, let alone Draco.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now Sarah."

I scoffed at that. "You're never in the mood for talking anymore Draco, whether it's to me or someone else. You never want anything to do with me, are always yelling at me, disappearing off to Merlin knows where to do Merlin knows what, coming back so late that when I wait up for you, it's the next day and I have to leave if I want to get to class on time, and even then I can't because you don't even show up to class half the time! It's beyond bloody ridiculous now Draco!"

"Not everything is about you Sarah!"

"No because it's about you!" I screamed, finally at my wit's end. I sighed, tiredly rubbing my forehead in exhaustion.

"It's never been about me Draco. I just said those things because I thought if I told you that not only our relationship, but I was suffering from… whatever your secret is that you might care enough to actually do something about it," I whisper softly.

"I…."

I sigh again, this time in frustration as he once again lets me down.

"It's always been you Draco. Only you." I turn and head towards the library hoping to forget the real world and bury myself in a book, at least… for a little while.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Later that evening as I was reading in the Common Room, Draco walked in and paused when he saw me. I just sat there and continued to read, and to all the world I was ignoring him, but in actuality I couldn't stop staring at him. The couch shifted as he sat down right next to me.

After several minutes of him just staring at me, I decided to look up at him and give him a chance to say what was on his mind. He'd never say it, but he hated it when people didn't look at him when they were talking to him or when he was talking to them. It reminded him too much of his father.

I waited, just simply looking at him, but after doing this for fifteen minutes, I went back to reading. What was the point in waiting for something that would apparently never happen?

As if my dismissal spurred him into action, Draco, not a moment later, gathered me up in his arms and pressed his lips against the crook of my neck. I put my book down and ran my fingers through his hair eliciting a sigh of satisfaction.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, nuzzling my neck.

I sigh softly. "I'm sorry too."

Suddenly I felt him chuckling softly, so I turned my body towards him and asked, "What's so funny?"

He sobered up quickly and looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"The fact that you need to be sorry for anything. You haven't done anything Sarah. I was the one being a bloody wanker."

Tired of all the seriousness, I bury my face into his chest to keep my smile from showing and fiddle with a section of his shirt.

I wasn't one to be shy about anything or skirt around a subject, instead taking the direct and blunt path. So Draco immediately noticed something was up when I wouldn't even look at his face.

"What?" he asked hesitantly, as though he would've really rather preferred to not ask why I was behaving as I was.

I stifled a bubble of laughter before starting. "Actually," I whispered quietly so that I could barely be heard, "I kind of cancledourwedding." I felt Draco stiffen before he gently pried me from his body and sat me down, making sure that I was looking directly at him.

"What did you just say?" he asked breathlessly though I could tell he had wanted to sound a bit less affected by the scowl that appeared a moment later.

I pretended to gulp and repeated what I had said, slower. "I kind of cancelled the – our engagement because I was mad at you."

Draco released me, disbelief and panic shining in his eyes. He looked at me silently asking me again and I nodded timidly. That's when he burst.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" he yelled, shaking me as though it would shake some sense into me. "You told me that you wouldn't ever leave me, no matter what. What the hell was all that if it's not even true the first time we have an argument?" I tried to get in a word edgewise, but he just stampeded over me like I wasn't even there. "Did you even ever love me to begin with?" he scoffed an ugly smirk cutting through his features. "I doubt it. You probably just told me those lies to get me to shower you with gifts and money."

I had just meant this whole thing as a joke, so I ignored the first stub against me because I did just tell him I essentially broke up with him, but when he started accusing me of never having loved him, when my whole _life_ was based on him, I was mad. I was very mad.

"First of all Draco," I shouted, talking over him and finally getting him to shut up, "I've been your friend my entire life, even before I knew about the engagement! Of course I love you, how could you even question that? And secondly I was only joking when I said I broke off the engagement, I would never break it. And lastly, what the hell? Today was not the first time we have ever had a serious argume-"

"Oh, trying to get me back huh? Finally realized that you don't want to make an enemy out of me eh? Well that just too bad. I'm not going to let you back in only to leave me again when you've found your new plaything and drop me like yesterday's post while having a good laugh."

"Draco! I'd never-"

"Look at Draco, the world's greatest fool for believing he could ever be love for being him! I don't think so. We're over. I don't care if we're already separated or whatever! As of right now I'm officially ending our engagement and our relationship. "

I gasped as suddenly that was the only sound that echoed throughout the Common Room. I didn't – couldn't understand what he was saying? What was he talking about, breaking up?

"You're nothing to me. Nothing."

No. No no no no no no no no no. This couldn't be happening. This absolutely could not be happening.

"What?" I asked desperately.

Draco gave a heavy sigh before answering. "It's over Sarah. I'm ending the engagement and our friendship."

I shake my head, my hair whipping across my face and sticking to the tears that stained it. "You can't mean that. You can't! It was just supposed to be a joke Draco! Nothing but a silly stupid joke. I can't lose you. I love you! My whole life, who I am, has all been shaped to be what you need and wanted! Do you think that I wanted to have to go on a diet and watch what I ate because you told me I was fat when we were fist years? No, I didn't, but I did because I love you and I wanted you to have the best and to show you I would do anything for you. Second year I didn't talk to Harry for months because you forbade it when you lost your first Quidditch match against him. What do I have to prove to you that I love you!?"

"We've been having problems since last summer; I just don't think this is working out anymore."

I slowly nod my head. What was the point? He was never going change his mind. What was the point?

"Okay Draco," I said softly. "If that's what you want." I then went to the couch that we had somehow migrated away from, picked up my book, and left the Common Room.

It's funny how the stupid little things we say in the moment can change your life forever.

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, finals are the worst! I also want to thank Strawberry Flames for being my first reviewer ever, you've made my year!The next update should be sooner and please review!)


End file.
